O pomo de ouro
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: A vida imita o jogo, e todo pomo de ouro deseja ser capturado. NC17 - H/H


**O passeio **

Era uma manhã quente de verão na Rua dos Alfeneiros e, como sempre acontecia aos domingos, a família Dursley se reuniu na cozinha para um almoço especial, com tio Valter e Duda usando gravatas borboleta e tia Petúnia seu vestido florido de ir à missa.

Mas Harry Potter não se encontrava entre os presentes: pouco antes da irmã trouxa de sua mãe convocar os outros dois integrantes da família para o evento, ele descera as escadas do corredor que levava ao seu quarto e saiu pela porta da frente, ganhando rapidamente a rua pouco movimentada e alcançando, logo em seguida, o ponto de ônibus, pouco além da esquina mais próxima.

Apesar de ter retornado à casa dos tios neste curto período que antecedia o seu décimo sétimo aniversário, o rapaz pouco tempo ficava na presença dos seus únicos parentes vivos e, em especial num almoço de domingo, preferia permanecer o mais longe possível daquela casa.

O rapaz trajava uma camiseta simples, bermudas e tênis, devido à excepcional onda de calor que assolava a região naquela época do ano; a população quase havia se acostumado com o período frio e úmido que se arrastara desde o verão anterior, causado pela presença invisível dos Dementadores, mas aparentemente, após a morte de Dumbledore, Voldemort havia recolhido seus serviçais para empenhá-los, provavelmente, em outras atividades mais adequadas; ele não usava mais as roupas descartadas pelo seu enorme e obeso primo: havia trocado alguns galeões de sua reserva no Gringotes por dinheiro trouxa e comprado vestes novas, tendo ainda lhe sobrado alguns trocados que lhe proporcionavam estas pequenas escapadas para lugares mais distantes.

Embarcou em um coletivo com destino à Londres e, pouco depois, estava descendo defronte à estação de King's Cross, andou um pouco desnorteado pelas redondezas e, ao encontrar-se em meio a uma pequena e aconchegante pracinha, sentou-se em um banco de madeira e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, passando a mirar distraidamente o chão à sua frente.

Sabia que a sua atitude, em aventurar-se sozinho e desprotegido pela grande metrópole, seria fortemente criticada pelos membros da Ordem, se chegasse ao seu conhecimento, mas a maior crítica viria com toda certeza de Hermione Granger. Um leve sorriso brilhou em seu rosto ao lembrar da garota e imaginar a reprimenda que ela lhe passaria, com toda a certeza, se ficasse sabendo das incursões que ele andava realizando nos últimos tempos.

Mas era impossível para ele passar sob o mesmo teto que os Dursley mais do que o tempo estritamente necessário para dormir e se alimentar e, não fosse a insistência de seus amigos e da Ordem em que ele retornasse mais uma vez para o local considerado como o seu lar, para dar continuidade ao feitiço de proteção elaborado por Dumbledore há quase dezesseis anos atrás, ele já teria embarcado há muito tempo com destino a Godric's Hollow, como era sua intenção.

A breve sombra daquele sorriso desfez-se rapidamente ao lembrar-se da atual situação que vivia, mas isso não era tudo: sentia-se só. E não era apenas a falta do dia a dia agitado de Hogwarts, ou da cumplicidade amiga de Rony e dos demais companheiros de Grifinória e até mesmo de Hagrid, sentia falta de um outro tipo de companhia, uma companhia que havia desfrutado recentemente por um breve tempo: uma companhia feminina.

O interessante e até mesmo perturbador para ele era que quando carecia dessa presença, quando sentia mais intensamente esses desejos, não era a imagem da ruivinha Weasley que habitava seus pensamentos.

**A distração**

A imagem refletida na vitrine de uma loja de peças femininas deteve a garota em seu caminho por alguns instantes. Não era um hábito comum a Hermione Granger preocupar-se com a aparência, muito menos se dar ao capricho de presentear a si mesma com apetrechos supérfluos, ainda mais nos tempos de guerra em que vivia.

Mas ela resolvera oferecer a si mesma a oportunidade de ser fútil por alguns momentos, permitiu-se o prazer da frivolidade, enquanto acreditava que ainda podia tê-los: fazer algo fora de sua rotina apenas para provar a si mesma que havia sob a sua pele uma criatura pronta a ser paparicada e ceder às tentações e impulsos comuns.

Roupas novas, brincos, manicure e... uma tatuagem. Ela enrubesceu ligeiramente ao lembrar dessa sua ultima aquisição, enquanto massageava levemente com uma das mãos o local onde ficaria gravado para sempre o resultado daquele seu pequeno arroubo de vaidade; mas o que mexia realmente com seu íntimo não era o fato de ter realizado um gesto fora de seus padrões normais de comportamento, era a figura que escolhera para carregar eternamente em seu corpo e... a pessoa em quem ela estava pensando ao escolher a imagem e que, de uma forma ou outra, ficaria representada em sua pele pelo resto da vida.

Ela sabia que aquela não era a sua maneira de ser, mas até quando deveria manter aquela postura de estudiosa convicta? Jamais poderia modificar seu modo de pensar ou agir? Realmente não fazia nenhum sentido, pois não era exatamente quebrar as suas regras de comportamento o que ela vinha fazendo constantemente nos últimos seis anos? Tendo chegado ao cúmulo de rebelar-se abertamente contra a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts?

Voltou a caminhar distraidamente pela calçadas da cidade, divagando em meio aos seus pensamentos, o calor era insuportável, mas estava bastante satisfeita por ter se utilizado de vestes leves e frescas naquela manhã. Atravessou uma estreita alameda que conduzia a uma pequena e aconchegante praça com o pensamento vagando ao longe.

Ela não sabia se era porque havia uma incerteza sobre o fato das aulas em Hogwarts serem retomadas ou não naquele ano, ou se porque ultimamente seu corpo sofria modificações que se refletiam em sua mente, ela só sabia que, nos últimos tempos, sentia a falta de uma presença mais contundente ao seu lado, estava se importando bem mais com os sentimentos que atordoavam seu pensamento e provocavam arrepios em seu corpo do que normalmente o faria.

"Se aquele tonto do Ronald não fosse tão infantil..." – pensou ela soltando um suspiro de insatisfação, ela sempre tivera uma queda pelo ruivo, mas ele não se decidia! No fundo ela sabia que o relacionamento com Rony seria um inferno, mas... que outro rapaz poderia vir a interessá-la? Talvez, se ele estivesse ali com ela agora... se não ficasse tão isolado e incomunicável n'A Toca... talvez, ele ficasse tentado a investir contra ela... ou... talvez, ela pudesse deixar o pudor e a tradição de lado e... ela mesma investir contra ele, colocando-o na parede... como Cho havia feito com Harry, tempos atrás... Harry!

Ao pensar naquele nome, sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, aquela vertigem que a acometeu havia se tornado comum ultimamente, sempre que pensava no garoto, uma atração que ela tentava inibir e omitir, mas que vinha se tornando mais intensa nos últimos tempos. Será que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ficaria atraído por sua modesta beleza? Perderia-se por seus limitados encantos? Harry?

Ela levou as duas mãos à cabeça, como que para segurá-la, impedindo que realizasse vôos mais distantes. Então seu olhar se fixou numa figura que se encontrava sentada em um dos bancos da praça, logo à sua frente... aproximou-se lentamente, tentando confirmar se tratava-se realmente da pessoa que imaginava ser.

**O encontro**

Após permanecer algum tempo naquela posição observando com grande interesse a atividade intensa dos insetos no chão, Harry percebeu um vulto aproximar-se e parar à sua frente. Pôde então visualizar um par de pés longos, magros e de unhas caprichosamente pintadas de um tom vermelho sangue, que calçavam uma delicada sandália sem salto e aberta, apenas com uma tira prendendo o calcanhar e uma argola de couro onde estava enfiado o dedão, bastante fino e semelhante a um polegar mais avantajado.

— Harry? – a voz firme, já sua conhecida, chamou.

Ele foi subindo o olhar lentamente e descobriu um par de pernas finas e esbeltas, mas bem torneadas e bronzeadas naturalmente, com as coxas expostas até a sua metade devido ao comprimento diminuto da saia jeans, de cós muito baixo, e que deixava cerca de um palmo da região do abdômen à mostra; e, sensualmente posicionada ao lado do umbigo, destacava-se a tatuagem de... um pomo-de-ouro.

Um pomo de ouro! A visão daquela imagem o fez retornar no tempo... para uma época muito boa para ele, quando sua principal distração, entre um e outro combate contra as forças de Voldemort, se resumia em perseguir e capturar aqueles pequenos e ariscos objetos. O vislumbre de um sorriso passou rapidamente pelo seu semblante, mas ele o conteve e deu seqüência à viagem que iniciara.

Com o olhar ainda absorto em sua atividade de exploração, pôde observar que a pessoa à sua frente trajava uma camiseta de alças estreitas e não muito decotada, mas que deixava parcialmente à mostra o contorno dos pequenos seios, do tamanho de maçãs. O tecido fino de cor branca deixava transparecer o peculiar perímetro de pele mais escura, ao mesmo tempo em que revelava seu formato saliente. Logo acima, os cabelos castanhos e muito crespos, emolduravam, em conjunto a uma arisca franja de fios encaracolados, um par de olhos cor de mel e de formato ligeiramente amendoado.

— Mione! – exclamou, deslumbrado ainda com o passeio que terminara de realizar.

A garota avançou involuntariamente um passo em direção a ele que, levantando-se de um salto, abraçou-a pela cintura fina contra o seu corpo. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ela sentiu seu corpo tremer e seus joelhos quase dobrarem ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele, e achou uma boa idéia amparar-se naqueles braços afetuosos, com receio que lhe faltassem as pernas.

— Harry! Eu sabia que era você! – disse ela num sorriso, lançando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e encostando seu rosto ao dele, enquanto dobrava um dos joelhos e levantava graciosamente a perna para trás.

— Que bom te ver, Mione! Nunca imaginei te encontrar aqui! – ele percebeu a própria voz ligeiramente trêmula e sua respiração descompassada a deixou levemente embargada.

— Também gostei de te ver! – disse ela afastando seu rosto do dele para, em seguida, dar-lhe um beijo úmido que, por acidente, acertou no canto de sua boca – Que está fazendo aqui? – sentindo que seu rosto estava em chamas e suas orelhas latejavam, ela encostou novamente seu rosto ao dele, tentando esconder a reação indesejada, continuando com seus corpos colados, enquanto acariciava sua nuca com uma das mãos distraidamente.

— Só fazendo hora... não tenho nada pra fazer... – respondeu, apertando-a ligeiramente contra si, tentando disfarçar aquela tremedeira inconveniente que o dominara, o aroma natural dos cabelos da menina entrou por suas narinas e ele respirou fundo, como se aquele ato a deixasse mais perto ainda dele.

— Mas... Harry! O que faz sozinho aqui? – ela se afastou um pouco para mirá-lo nos olhos, apoiando as duas mãos espalmadas em seu peito – Alguém da Ordem está com você? – completou girando o olhar à sua volta.

— Não! – ele suspirou desanimado, ao perceber que a Hermione de sempre estava de volta à sua frente – Estou sozinho... mas, não precisa bronquear! – disse soltando sua cintura, mas permanecendo com as duas mãos apoiadas na pele de seu quadril.

— Isso é bem típico de você, Harry! – ralhou ela, franzindo a testa. Em seguida segurou-o pela mão e o puxou de volta pelo caminho que fizera até ali.

— Tudo bem, Mione! Ninguém me viu... onde estamos indo?

— Vamos sair da rua... tomar alguma coisa... – os olhos dela mantinham-se ativos em todos os movimentos ao redor – Quer ir até o Caldeirão Furado? Estou hospedada lá!

— Tudo bem! – ele respondeu, enquanto ela continuava a orientá-lo pelo braço e atravessava uma rua mais movimentada, seguindo em direção ao local combinado.

Ao atingirem a outra calçada ela afrouxou o aperto que prendia suas mãos, mas ele não a soltou, ela sentiu o rubor subir-lhe às faces outra vez e procurou não cruzar olhares com ele novamente, mantendo-se de mãos dadas até chegarem ao seu destino, alguns quarteirões à frente. No percurso ela lhe contou que ia passar o dia em Londres, para fazer algumas compras.

Ao chegarem à estalagem, Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que o local estava praticamente vazio, apenas um grupo, composto por três duendes e um bruxo careca com um cavanhaque pontudo, conversavam a um canto, aparentemente comercializando alguma mercadoria. Eles soltaram as mãos um do outro, que já estavam bastante suadas, e ele se dirigiu a uma das mesas, enquanto ela fechava a porta às suas costas.

— Não, Harry! – ela sussurrou às costas dele, procurando não chamar atenção – É que... talvez não seja muito... seguro... ficar por aqui...

Só então, o rapaz se lembrou de que não era uma boa idéia para ele ficar circulando por um local de acesso restrito à comunidade bruxa, onde era bastante conhecido. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele tinha mais segurança na rua, em meio aos trouxas.

— Entendo... – ele respondeu, analisando atentamente a fisionomia da outra – O que faremos?

— Já sei! – exclamou ela repentinamente e, retirando uma chave dos bolsos da saia colocou-a na mão de Harry – Suba até o meu quarto... é o número doze... vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber e subo em seguida!

O garoto considerou uma boa solução e, consentindo com um sinal de cabeça, seguiu diretamente para a escada que dava acesso aos quartos, tentando chamar a menor atenção possível. Ao adentrar ao cômodo, tomando o cuidado de deixar a chave na fechadura pelo lado de dentro, constatou que se tratava de uma acomodação simples, com uma cama de solteiro, uma penteadeira com espelho, uma confortável poltrona, onde ele percebeu um espesso volume de pêlos cor de laranja; imediatamente identificado como sendo Bichento, a inseparável mascote que a jovem bruxa levava onde quer que fosse, e que ronronava a sono solto; e um armário para roupas. Ele dirigiu-se até a janela e apreciou rapidamente a vista que dava para o Beco Diagonal, fechou parcialmente a cortina e sentou-se distraidamente na borda da cama.

**Enfim sós **

Como se houvesse sido propositadamente sincronizado, Hermione entrou logo em seguida, trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. Ela girou a chave na porta, trancando-a e, arrancando as sandálias que usava com os próprios pés, deixou-as ao lado da porta, dirigindo-se descalça em direção ao seu convidado e lhe entregando uma das garrafas.

— Desculpe! – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele no colchão – Esqueci que não é uma boa pra você ficar por aí em lugares públicos, digo... para bruxos. – concluiu, e cruzou uma das pernas por baixo da outra, mantendo-as numa posição semelhante a um número quatro, o garoto não pôde evitar em desviar o olhar para apreciar a beleza plástica daquele corpo, não que ela representasse uma beldade acima dos padrões, mas ele tinha que confessar a si mesmo que a presença dela o atraía profundamente.

— Tudo bem! – disse ele tomando um gole no gargalo da garrafa – Aqui está ótimo! – a proximidade o fez sentir uma breve tontura, ele já ficara por diversas vezes sozinho com Hermione e nunca sentira aquela sensação estranha, mas era uma sensação boa e ele queria continuar a experimentá-la.

— Harry! Você não pode ficar andando por aí assim! – ela ralhou novamente, gesticulando com uma das mãos próxima ao rosto dele.

— Não... – ele apanhou a mão dela no ar, segurando-a firme com a sua –... diga nada... Mione...

Os olhos dele a penetraram profundamente, ela sentiu uma leve vertigem e o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões. Olhou para as próprias pernas e se sentiu nua na frente dele, sentia seu olhar queimar-lhe a pele, sentia o desejo dele em seu toque, no tom de sua voz... e ela sentia o desejo também, e não queria reprimi-lo, gostava daquela sensação, seu corpo lhe transmitia impressões que ela desconhecia. Mas seu bom senso, como sempre prevaleceu: afinal, ela era Hermione Granger.

— Você e a Ginny... ainda estão namorando? – ela quebrou o breve momento de silêncio, soltando-se do toque dele com o pretexto de ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes, sua voz soou estranha aos seus ouvidos, como se tivessem sido ditas por uma outra pessoa que estivesse a uma grande distância dali.

— Não... desmanchamos... – ele respondeu, passando a segurar a garrafa com as duas mãos e olhando fixamente para seu gargalo – Você sabe, falei com ela no funeral de...

— Sim... eu sei... é que pensei que talvez vocês...

— Não vi mais ninguém desde aquele dia Mione, só você agora... e estou feliz por isso! – ele voltou o olhar para ela novamente, mas ela desviou o seu e agora era ela que mirava o gargalo de sua garrafa. Harry, então baixou o olhar pelo corpo dela e parou na imagem do pomo de ouro destacado em sua pele, e sentiu uma sensação que há muito não sentia, foi como se estivesse novamente voando por entre as nuvens, podia até sentir o vento em seu rosto, aquele pontinho dourado crescendo em sua direção, ele tinha que apanhá-lo... ele tinha que ser dele... ela... tinha... que... ser... dele...

— Harry! Que está fazendo? – a voz da bruxinha o trouxe de volta à realidade, e ele se viu com o braço esticado em direção ao abdômen dela, os dedos em forma de concha a poucos centímetros de tocá-la.

— D-desculpe! – ele disse, muito encabulado, e tentou recuar seu braço, mas dessa vez foi ela quem apanhou sua mão no ar, detendo-o.

— Você viu minha... tatuagem? – ela disse desviando mais uma vez o olhar que insistia em se cruzar com o dele – Eu a fiz pensando em... você... – ela corou novamente, desta vez a ponto de ter certeza que ele só não perceberia se fosse completamente cego.

— Mione... eu... senti sua falta...

— Claro! – ela respondeu soltando a mão dele e chacoalhando a cabeça para ajeitar novamente os cabelos, procurando parecer despreocupada e natural – Eu também senti sua falta, de Rony e... de Ginny...

— Eu... não, Mione... só senti a sua falta! – ele levantou a mão momentaneamente livre e tocou o rosto dela, obrigando-a delicadamente a encará-lo, enquanto retirava os óculos embaçados por sua respiração, agora ofegante, e deixava que a menina visse seu próprio rosto refletido na profundidade de seus olhos verdes.

O toque dele em sua pele lhe causou uma vertigem, ela realizou um leve movimento de carícia com seu rosto, de forma que a palma da mão do rapaz deslizasse por sua tez macia, passando por seu pescoço e se alojando em sua nuca. Sua respiração também ficou descompassada e o coração se acelerou ao perceber que o rosto de Harry se aproximava mais e mais, se inclinando em direção a ela, um calor intenso tomou conta de seu corpo, à medida que a distância entre os seus lábios diminuía.

O que se seguiu aconteceu de forma extremamente natural, como se não houvesse outra opção naquelas circunstâncias, como se o toque fosse a única ação plausível: dar seqüência àquilo que seus corpos desejavam e seus corações imploravam. Quando, finalmente, aquela proximidade transformou-se em um beijo, ela entregou-se inteiramente àquele prazer, ao sentir a língua quente invadindo sua boca e se entrelaçando à sua própria língua, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ela não se lembrava de ter sentido tal sensação em nenhuma outra ocasião em sua vida, realmente aquele garoto despertara uma coisa nova dentro dela, e era uma sensação indescritível.

O beijo prolongou-se por um tempo indefinido, e a ele seguiu-se outro e mais outro. A garota sentia o quarto girar ao seu redor, seu corpo suava enquanto sentia as mãos hábeis e carinhosas percorrerem e desvendarem cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ele também não se controlava, a sede que sentia tinha que ser saciada, a fome que o dominava tinha que ser satisfeita, e aqueles lábios eram fonte de água, aquele corpo era origem de alimento.

— Harry... eu... estou confusa... – ela sussurrou, utilizando o ultimo resquício de lucidez que ainda lhe restava.

— Mione... – ele se afastou ligeiramente e a mirou nos olhos –... eu também estava confuso até há pouco... mas, agora eu sei exatamente o que quero... eu quero você!

O pensamento de fugir daqueles braços, que havia passado pela mente dela por uma fração de segundo, foi notoriamente vencido e abolido: era impossível resistir àquele toque!

Ambos estavam completamente entregues àquele desejo e deixavam seus instintos darem vazão aos seus atos, o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento, o universo inteiro se dissipar num estalar de dedos que tudo continuaria perfeito. Nada mais importava, eles haviam passado a sua vida inteira apenas para saborear a sensação que experimentavam agora: e era infinitamente melhor do que sempre imaginaram.

Suas roupas foram atiradas ao longe sem terem percebido, seus corpos se uniram num frenesi incontrolável: eles eram um só naquele momento, e nada mais existia à sua volta. Ela observava os cabelos negros e espetados de seu parceiro sob seu queixo, enquanto ele se alimentava avidamente em seus seios, e ela mordia compulsivamente o lábio inferior, tentando em vão conter os gemidos que lhe afloravam, nada havia a ser dito, pois ela também desejava aquilo. Os dois estavam no céu, no paraíso ou em qualquer outro lugar onde só existisse felicidade e prazer.

O momento de comunhão se passou tão rápido quanto poderia ter sido, e tão lentamente quanto ambos gostariam que fosse. A menina se perdeu em meio aos seus desejos, tão fartamente satisfeitos, e seu parceiro se deliciou com o fruto que tanto cobiçara. Logo o prazer extremo os dominou e seus corpos suados e saciados pelo gozo se entregaram ao descanso merecido, ainda entorpecidos, trêmulos e extasiados.

Os dois adormeceram enlaçados, saciados e apaixonados, sendo despertados somente ao cair da tarde, e se amando mais uma e outra vez, e se entregando a toda sorte de carícias, de promessas e planos, se banhando e se vestindo rindo de qualquer coisa que acontecesse.

Já era noite quando eles desceram lentamente as escadas que levavam até a saída, ela entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão nos da mão dele e descia à frente, balançando o corpo como uma garotinha mimada e olhando para ele, ora por sobre um ombro ora por sobre o outro, como para se certificar de que ele realmente estava ali, lançando-lhe um sorriso delicioso, que ele retribuía.

— Eu... gostaria de ficar aqui... com você! – ele disse quando já se encontravam na calçada defronte o Caldeirão Furado, tomando-a em seus braços e a obrigando a ficar nas pontas dos pés.

— Logo estaremos juntos novamente, Harry! Não existe nenhuma força capaz de me afastar de você, agora! – estar envolta por aqueles braços a fazia sentir como se estivesse flutuando em meio às nuvens.

— Saiba que eu sempre serei seu... como eu tenho certeza que você será minha para todo o sempre! – ele disse com emoção.

Um novo beijo selou a promessa dos amantes, e Harry se afastou lentamente, voltando-se a todo o momento para acenar para Hermione, ele sabia que os dois compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, e ambos se sentiam como se estivesse em meio a um sonho, um sonho muito bom que eles não queriam que terminasse nunca.

**FIM**


End file.
